


Care Rescinded

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Custody Arrangements, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint Barton: Avenger and all around great father, or so he thought. He's an Avenger, but his security about the latter is shaken when he learns that his ex Laura wants full custody of their kids.Tony Stark: billionaire, playboy philanthropist, Avenger, and master of sarcasm and of inserting his foot into his mouth when all he wants to do is offer his boyfriend Clint comfort.Clint is lost in a fog of anger and regret when a call from the Sorcerer Supreme demands that he get his butt over to the sanctorium. Tony has been drinking.





	Care Rescinded

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/182252586363/absolutely-love-your-writing-for-the-prompt-list). 
> 
> Also posted on [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/454600). 
> 
> **Prompt** : Absolutely love your writing! For the prompt list you reblogged: angst #13- “we can’t go back in time, so stop trying to reverse what you said.” Clint/Tony or Clint/Bucky or both! Thank you!!

Clint cursed furiously under his breath as his Kart on the TV screen careened off the road. A voice in the back of his head taunted him. How many times was this that he had lost at Mario Kart in the last hour? Had he even won one race? Didn’t he have more important things he should be doing? Instead he was playing a video game—not just playing a game, but losing at it too. At least if he was winning there would be some validity in him avoiding reality.

Clint dropped the wheel-shaped controller. He buried his face in his palms. He was a trainwreck; no wonder Laura wanted full custody of the kids. The dangers of him being a hero aside, he couldn’t even function as a responsible adult.

He shook his head. That wasn’t true; he was a great dad, and while he had his faults he had always provided and cared for his family, even if he wasn’t physically there.

He hadn’t been there a lot.

He loved his kids though. Laura knew that, so how could she do this to him?

“Maybe it is for the best?” Tony’s voice mumbled in his head. The memory of Tony’s face as he spoke the words was foggy. Clint had looked at him, but his attention had been somewhere else then. He had relied solely on his hearing aids, instead of the combination of aids and lip movements that he usually used. He wished his hearing aids had been broken so he didn’t have to hear the asinine words that had followed Tony’s already ignorant claim.

“Kids—teenagers especially—can be so demanding, and they get into trouble all the time without their mom or dad being a recognizable hero. Hell, I got kidnapped all the time and my dad was just a smart, rich guy. Also, when was the last time you brought your kids over or hung out with them? Laura might as well have full custody. I’ll look into getting you a good lawyer if you want to fight this though.”

A spark went off in Clint. It took more willpower than he would like to admit to keep his tone calm and civil. “Did you just call me an absentee father?”

Through the mist of his memory, Clint recalled a moment of wide-eyed realization from Tony. Then something seemed to happen—maybe Tony had frowned or maybe his expression had turned considering; it hadn’t mattered to Clint.

“Don’t panic about it. Lots of parents get caught up with work. At least you’re saving the world. Better than some dad who doesn’t show just cause he doesn’t want too.”

Clints blood might as well have been gasoline. That one spark of anger touched his blood and it went up in flames. “You’re not denying that you just called me an absentee father?”

“It’s not a big deal. My dad was absent. I turned out emotionally scarred but prepared for all of life’s disappointments.”

“Are you joking right now?” Clint honestly did not know. Tony had such a sharp and prickly humor to him that it made it difficult to tell if he was being sincere.

“Partly. You love your kids, and they love you. I’ll get a lawyer. Everything will work out.”

“You’re a real ass, you know?”

The argument had spiraled from there. Tony backtracked, and like the clever businessman that he was, he tried to put a new spin on his words. Clint hadn’t bought what he was selling though. By the time Tony finally uttered the words “I’m sorry” Clint was too pissed to listen.

“You know what, Tony? Stop. We can’t go back in time, so stop trying to reverse what you said.”

Tony had tried a couple more times to try and talk to Clint, but Clint had refused. Clint had stormed off to be by himself. He ended up playing Mario Kart.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. He fell against the back of the couch.

He was such a screw up. How was he going to fix things? He didn’t even know what to fix first.

Clint took a moment to breath and process.

Clint’s phone buzzed in his back pocket.

Clint debated ignoring the call, but the thought that maybe it was Laura or one of his kids pushed him to check who was calling. He fished the phone out. His head jerked and his face scrunched at Stephen Strange’s name illuminated on the screen. He had forgotten he even had the sorcerer’s number; they never called or texted.

Clint answered the call. “Hi. This is Clint Barton. You sure you got the right number, doc?”

“Are you dating Tony Stark?” Stephen huffed with irritation.

Clint’s eyebrows climbed his forehead. “Depends, are you looking for money, because I’m broke, or I’m going to be once the lawyers get through with me.”

“Tony is at my place.”

“Am I supposed to be jealous, relieved, or concerned?”

“He is at my place drinking, mumbling about how he screwed up, and at one point mentioned time travel.”

Realization gobsmacked Clint. “Did he try to get you to turn back time?”

“No, but after refilling his glass, he sang a few bars of Cher.I don’t know what happened and I don’t care. Pick up your boyfriend. This is supposed to be a sanctum, not a karaoke bar.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have given him a drink then.”

“Just get over here.”

A dial tone rang in Clint’s ear. Clint hung up. He took a deep breath.

Tony was okay, he told himself. Stephen liked to act gruff and as if Tony was a constant pain, but Clint had seen the two interact enough to know it was mostly a facade. Stephen looked out for Tony and vice versa. It was probably the real reason Tony had gone to Stephen’s place, and not because he got the crazy idea to turn back time.

Clint hoped.

Clint pushed himself off the couch. He strode out of the room and straight for the garage. He grabbed the keys to one of Tony’s audis and jumped in the car. In minutes he was speeding to the sanctorium. Parking was a huge pain in the ass that took so much time it made Clint wish he had used public transportation.

Clint skipped up the steps of the sanctorium. He knocked on the door. He’d only be inside the deceitful three-story townhouse once. If Stephen, Wong, or Tony were tucked away deep in the labyrinth of rooms, it would be theoretically impossible for them to hear him.

Stephen opened the door, his mouth pulled back in annoyance. “Finally.” He gestured Clint inside. Once Clint was beyond the threshold, Stephen shut the door. “He’s been whining ever since I stopped refilling his glass. This way.” Stephen’s crimson cloak flared behind him as he pivoted then marched.

Clint twisted his head about. The sanctorium was a fascinating place to see. It was museum esque with its many ancient artifacts protected in glass cases in the middle of rooms and hallways. There was a charge to the air that promised knowledge and power, while asking for peace and reverence in return.

That charge in the air was killed when Stephen Strange opened the door to one of the many rooms to reveal Tony hunched over a tome with a goblet in his hand. Stacks of scrolls and books were piled on the table from where Tony read.

Brow pinched, Tony squinted at the aged pages. “Is this some kind of alien language? Are you telling me that for centuries wizards knew about aliens and decided not to share? We could have been a hell of a lot more prepared if you Jareth wannabes had shared this.” Tony wrenched his head out of the book. His mouth was open to speak, but words failed to come forward when he spotted Clint.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Stephen turned on heel, leaving the room with more grace and dignity than the situation called for.

“Do you think he practises his exits?” Clint asked.

“He definitely cheats with that sentient cloak. It’s easy to look like a badass when your coat flares on its own.” Tony set his goblet down. He turned the page of the tome.

“So… did you take me literally and try to change time?”

“Thought about it for a second. It would be stupid and an abuse of power.Also, you’d never forgive me if you found out.”

Clint nodded. “So why here?”

Tony picked up the goblet and wiggled it. “Thor told me about Stephen’s parlor trick. Never-ending drinks.” Tony raised his voice and aimed it out the door. “Talk about false advertisement.”

“I thought you were cutting back on drinking.”

Tony shrugged. “Cutting back, not quitting.”

Clint took a deep breath. Frustration throbbed in his skull. It was a long day; he didn’t feel like he had the energy or patience to deal with this distant and stoic Tony. “You really pissed me off earlier.”

“Already noted.” Tony’s gaze was locked on the page. “If you’re here to yell at me more, save it for later. I need to decipher these books.”

“Let me finish.” Clint approached Tony. The faint aroma of alcohol pooled around Tony. Clint eyed Tony. He didn’t detect any signs of Tony being drunk. He had to be at least a little tipsy if Stephen had refilled his goblet. “You were being an ass, but so was I.”

Tony glanced at Clint from the corner of his eye then redirected his attention back to the book.

“I know in some way you were trying to help, and I was being oversensitive, but it’s my kids. I love them and would do anything for them, and you made me feel like a failure.”

Tony scoffed. “If you’re a failure as a father then there isn’t a lot of hope for the rest of the dads out there.”

Clint smiled crookedly. Tony’s words untwisted a heavy knot that had formed in his chest since he had found out that Laura wanted full custody. “Thanks. That’s what I needed to hear.”

Tony ripped his attention from the tome. Befuddlement contorted his face. “That was it? It sounded like you already knew that. Isn’t it obvious? You see how your kids react when you’re around. You really need someone to tell you that you’re a great dad?”

“Yes, and a few other things, but that is a good start.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief. “Legolas, you’re something.”

“So are you.” Clint put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. He leaned in and pecked Tony on the cheek. “Can we discuss this at home though? Stephen wants you outta here.”

Tony considered the proposition. He shut the book. “Fine, but I’m coming back tomorrow.”


End file.
